Citizen, Companion
by lunastars
Summary: A small ONE-SHOT following the characters after their on screen events in season 4 episode 10 - "Inmates" [spoilers]


**A/N: **ONE-SHOT possible spoilers for season 4 episode 10 - "Inmates" :) I hope you all enjoyed the episode. This follows on after it. We will see each of the characters after their on screen scenes. We will also see each character In the order we saw them in the episode. Enjoy!

* * *

Daryl & Beth

He kept walking, even though he could hear her sniffling behind him. He knew he had been out of order, The poor girl had lost her Daddy, the place she had called home was no longer, she had no idea where her sister was and all the people she had come to love weren't around her no more. Daryl was used to losing people but he knew that no matter how much Beth said she was okay with so much death, she never really would be. He really had over stepped the line, he had been right ln what he said but he still shouldn't have said it. He knew that.

Suddenly he stopped walking. Beth barely had time to stop, she almost crashed into the back of him. As he turned to face here she wiped at her eyes. She hadn't meant to be so loud, to bother him. Sure they had their disagreements, but overall Daryl had been great. They both stood completely still, neither of them saying anything. They were there for a while before Daryl finally took a step towards her.

"Look, about what I said..."

Beth looked up at him, was that what he had been worrying about? Sure it hadn't been the nicest thing to hear but it was everything that was making her so upset, not just him and what he said. Unfortunately that had just been the trigger. "Forget it," she told him. "You're right, faith did my Daddy no good."

"I still shouldn't of said it," he mumbled.

"You were just a little insensitive. "

"Well I'm sorry," he told her. "You're right, ain't no harm having a bit of faith, stops ya from getting so low you can't get up again."

Beth closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was like back at the prison. Her head rested on his chest and he awkwardly brought his arsm up to wrap around her.

"For right now all we have is each other," she whispered softly. "So I want you to know that you can lean on me too."

"So we're good?"

Beth chuckled a little to herself. "Yes, Daryl, we're good. Now is there anything I can do?"

"Come on," he said, pulling away from her. "Let's find some lunch. "

* * *

Carol, Tyrese, Lizzie, Mika & Judith

"We're going to be okay now, right?" Mika asked timedly as they stopped for a rest.

"Of course, " Carol said softly as she tried to keep Judith amused.

Upon hearing that Mika sat down too. She sat close to Lizzie while Carol sat off to the side a little with Judith and Tyrse sorted out some food for them to eat. They had to be careful so they wouldn't run out before they found more. This sanctury might not even be up and running anymore, or it could be another Woodbury, they had to be careful.

"You can set Judith down for a bit now, you know," Tyrese said to Carol as he continued on with his work.

Carol glanced at Lizzie. Their eyes met briefly before Carol looked back at Judith. "We want to keep her content, I'm afraid if I stop holding her she'll kick up a fuss."

"Well let's get her fed so we can put her down for a few hours," Tyrese said as he dug out a bottle. "That way we can all eat."

Carol nodded her head in agreement as she accepted the bottle from Tyrese. She held Judith close to her as she presented the bottle to the small girl. Judith reached reached for it eagerly for it as they all went silent. Each of them thinking about what laid down the track.

* * *

Maggie, Bob & Sasha

Sasha and Bob both watched as Maggie finally came out of the bus. As she lifted her head they got a good luck at her. They has guessed she had been crying from the sounds they had heard but her red rimmed eyes confirmed it. Neither of them knew what to expect. Sasha had to pray that Tyrese got out safely, but what would she want people to say to her?

As Maggie came closer Sasha acted. She closed the distance between them and hugged her. Maggie clung to her and Sasha let her cry while trying to stop her own tears from falling. They had to be as strong as possible if they were going to survive out in the open.

"It wasn't him," Maggie gasped.

"What?" Bob questioned.

"He wasn't on the bus," Maggie explained. "He must have gotten off."

"That's great," Bob agreed. "He must be feeling better."

"And that's why we need to camp somewhere for a few hours, " Sasha spoke softly. "We need to be on full alert to help him."

Maggie couldn't deny she was tired. It really was taking it's toll on her and she did feel much better now that she knew that Glenn wasn't on the bus. "Can we walk a little longer? We can look for somewhere as we walk?"

Bob and Sasha both shared a look. They knew it was so she could definitely make sure Glenn hadn't died in the area. "Course we can," Bob said.

"Might be for the best anyway, " Sasha said as the three of them started walking again.

* * *

Glenn & Tara

Tara looked at the three people before her and then down at Glenn. She was tired and miserable, she didn't need three more assholes coming up. Glenn had helped her despite what had hapoened to his home, so she moved to stand in front of him. She was doing her best to cover his collapsed body from sight.

"I'm Abraham," he stated when she didn't respond to him. "This is Eugene and Rosita. Looks like you could do with some help."

"Last guy I accepted help from turned out to be a psycho," she spat. "I lost my family because of him, he chopped a harmless old man's head off and he completely ruined everything for a group of people who now I think about it were so genuine."

Abraham looked at Glenn lying in a heap on the floor. "I'm assuming he's not the pyscho?"

"No, he's the old man's son in law," she explained. "He's looking for his wife."

"Let me help you guys, you're gonna need food and some rest."

Knowing that she probably had no choice, Tara turned to face Glenn. As she crouched down beside him she called "well, is anyone gonna give me a hand?"

* * *

R&R


End file.
